Why are you so short?
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Manera número 01 de arruinar tu primer beso con Edward Elric, por Roy Mustang.


**Why are you so short?**

_PruePhantomhive_

* * *

><p><em>«¡¿Dices que soy tan enano que para verme hay que hacerlo a través de una lupa?!»<em>

(Edward Elric)

* * *

><p><strong>(Disclaimer)<strong>

Los personajes de _Fullmetal Alchemist _pertenecen a **Hiromu Arakawa **y los utilizo en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

**(Resumen)**

Manera número 01 de arruinar tu primer beso con Edward Elric, por Roy Mustang.

* * *

><p>—¿Puedo hacerlo? —preguntó Mustang con un murmullo bajo. Lentamente, se acercó a él, obligándolo a retroceder hasta que su espalda golpeó la pared que tenía detrás.<p>

Edward sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo entero. Era de noche y ambos estaban de pie en medio de aquel oscuro y húmedo callejón. Le desagradó la manera en la que Roy lo arrinconó contra el muro usando su cuerpo, pero, por el momento, guardó silencio al respecto.

—¿"Puedes" qué, Mustang? —preguntó con voz venenosa y mirada retadora.

Sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en los azules de Roy, que sonrió de medio lado al escuchar sus palabras envalentonadas.

—Besarte —respondió, riendo.

Edward sintió las mejillas calientes; parpadeó un par de veces y obligó a su cerebro a procesar a toda velocidad la palabra que acababa de escuchar. _Besarte. Be-sar-te. B-e-s-a-r-t-e. _¿Y su significado era…?

—¡¿Pero qué dices?! —chilló, levantando ambas manos, dispuesto a empujar a Mustang en caso de que quisiera acercarse todavía más.

El coronel soltó una risa cantarina y levantó un poco el rostro para observar el cielo nocturno salpicado de estrellas.

La callejuela olía a tierra mojada y a pan recién hecho.

Sólo los iluminaba un charco de luz proveniente de una farola cercana. El cabello de Edward resplandecía.

—_Edward _—dijo Roy con una voz increíblemente seductora—, llevamos un tiempo _saliendo _y nunca te he besado, ¿no crees que ya es hora de que…? —preguntó, inclinándose hacia adelante para aspirar el aroma que se desprendía del cabello del Alquimista de Acero, que se estremeció contra su pecho y la pared.

—¡No! —exclamó, sobresaltado, empujando al coronel hacía atrás—. ¿Podrías comportarte? Demonios, estamos en un sitio publico —saltó, mientras Roy intentaba recuperar el equilibrio y lo observaba con las cejas enarcadas—. Además, se supone que vinimos aquí para resolver un caso, no para perder el tiempo con… estupideces.

Roy cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Así que todo esto es una estupidez para ti —masculló, molesto. Edward se sorprendió ante la repentina dureza que demostraba su voz—. Entonces no tengo idea de por qué demonios aceptaste salir conmigo en primer lugar.

Edward parpadeó.

—Porque —comenzó, observando la calle aledaña con nerviosismo: algunas personas comenzaban a observarlos—, creí que las cosas iban a ser distintas, no así —confesó, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano temblorosa.

¿Cómo decirle que en su vida había estado con alguien como lo estaba con él ahora? ¿Cómo explicarle que _jamás _había besado a nadie como pretendía que lo besara? ¿Cómo contarle que se moría de terror ante la simple idea de hacer algo como eso en un sitio inapropiado? Sabía que debía intentarlo, al menos, porque Roy lo estaba observando de manera extraña, dolida, en esos momentos y, si no lo hacía, sabía que las cosas podían terminar de una manera nefasta.

—¡No me malinterpretes, quieres! No lo dije con ánimos de ofenderte, idiota, es sólo que… —exclamó, un tanto desesperado, dando un paso al frente para sujetar la manga del uniforme de Roy, que parecía dispuesto a marcharse del callejón de un momento a otro. Intercambiaron una mirada significativa—. ¿En verdad quieres hacer esto?

Roy frunció los labios. Su piel, blanca como la leche, parecía casi transparente bajo la luz amarilla de la farola. Sus dedos buscaron los de Edward y los apretaron con fuerza.

—Sí —respondió con voz estrangulada—. Sí quiero.

Edward cerró los ojos y agachó el rostro, suspirando por medio de la boca. Sus dedos comenzaron a temblar dentro del agarre de Roy e intentó alejarlos, pero el coronel no se lo permitió.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué me gustas? —preguntó Roy, intentando sonar sarcástico en medio de su palidez.

La conversación estaba tomando un rumbo que no les gustaba a ninguno de los dos. Las respiraciones de ambos comenzaban a tornarse jadeantes y reveladoras.

Roy dio un paso al frente y su cuerpo quedó completamente pegado al de Edward, que recargó su espalda en la pared que tenía detrás, permitiendo que los ladrillos empapados y los fuertes brazos de Mustang lo sostuvieran.

—Entonces hazlo, ya no me importa —susurró, pegando su frente al pecho de Roy, respirando el dulce aroma que despedía su cuerpo y que tanto le gustaba.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Mustang, levantando una mano para apartarle los mechones de cabello que habían caído sobre su rostro.

Edward se sintió estremecer.

_No, no lo estoy. _

—Sí, ven —susurró.

Los dedos de Roy le sujetaron el mentón y levantaron su rostro. Edward cerró instintivamente los ojos, porque no quería encontrarse con esa mirada de color zafiro que le hacía sentir desnudo con cada parpadeo.

Sintió el impacto suave de los labios de Roy sobre los suyos y, aunque quiso alejarse al principio, se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente arrinconado e inmóvil. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda y separó un poco los parpados sólo para encontrarse con un par de cortinas de pestañas oscuras…

_Así que eres el tipo de hombre que cierra los ojos al besar _pensó, sorprendido de sí mismo.

Las manos de Roy le acariciaban los costados amablemente y le provocaban un cosquilleo inquietante por toda la piel.

Roy se separó de él con la misma velocidad con la que lo había besado. Su risa hizo que Edward se sobresaltara.

—¿Ya, eso es todo? —preguntó, casi ahogándose con su propia saliva.

Se avergonzó de sí mismo al darse cuenta de que había estado esperando algo más… húmedo y pegajoso.

Roy enarcó las cejas.

—Sí —respondió con sorpresa—; no quería espantarte con un beso más salvaje —confesó—. ¿O esperabas un beso _francés_?

—Ni siquiera _sé _qué es eso —respondió Edward, horrorizado, automáticamente observando hacía sus costados, buscando la vía de escape más próxima.

Roy se carcajeó y volvió a sujetarle los costados con sus manos. Se sentía tan bien estar abrazado a él, que Edward le permitió el contacto casi sin percatarse.

—Pues es cuando usas tu lengua para…

—No quiero saber.

—¿Entonces no quieres que te bese así? —preguntó Roy, coqueto, inclinándose para posar su mentón sobre la cabeza rubia.

Edward se estremeció cuando sintió sus dedos nuevamente en su mentón.

—N-no, espe… ¿qué? —preguntó al darse cuenta de que Roy no estaba haciendo un intento por alcanzar sus labios, simplemente se había quedado estático en su posición, encorvado hacía adelante.

—¿Cuánto mides? —preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

Edward se tensó.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, intentando no rechinar los dientes. Ya tenía las manos apretadas en puños.

—Es que nunca me había tenido que inclinar tanto para besar a alg…

El puño de Edward se incrustó en su estomago, sacándole el aire.

—¿A todas tus malditas parejas les preguntas porqué son de determinada estatura, bastardo? Yo debería preguntarte a ti porqué eres tan idiota —Preguntó, con la mandíbula rígida, alejándose a pasos agigantados para enfilar la transitada calle—. Ah, y te recuerdo que tenemos trabajo que hacer, Don Estúpido.

Roy tuvo que tomarse su tiempo para recuperar el aliento antes de seguirlo. Sí, ese había sido el momento más jodidamente romántico de toda su vida.


End file.
